1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile machine as well as to its control method.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatus of the above kind are ones that are provided with plural replaceable units. For example, image forming apparatus are known in which the replaceable units are equipped with storage means for storing data relating to the replaceable units, respectively, and which has a control means for accessing the storage means (See, e.g. JP-A-2002-169429, JP-A-2004-114652 and JP-A-2005-189280).
However, in the conventional techniques, when an opening/closing cover which is provided to enable attachment/detachment of the replaceable units is closed, the storage means of unreplaced replaceable units are also accessed. Recovery processing takes long time.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus and its control method, which can shorten the recovery processing time.